thewalkingdeadfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
We Can Live Together (JTWD)
Synopsis Madison has to work fast in order to get the group ready to face off against Cole, who is after her brother and is heading to kill him. Plot At the school, Jen is keeping watch. Charli and Arys are behind her, washing clothes. Suddenly, we see Madison, Kelly, Vikki and Thomas running down the road. "We have to get the others quickly! We can't let Cole get to the camp first!" Madison says she'll head to the Shadow People and warn them. She runs into the woods as Kelly leads the other two. Jen hears someone yelling in the distance. Arys and Charli stop what they're doing, hearing it as well. Jen listens closer. "Mom! Get the others now!" She tilts her head and squints before seeing Kelly and the others run to the fence. She gasps, dropping everything. Arys and Charli leave the clothes, all three women running to the others. A walker is approaching Kelly, Thomas and Vikki. Thomas grabs a rock off the ground and swings, hitting the walker. It only slows it down and it snarls again, Thomas whacking it one last time. Jen opens the fence, asking what they're doing here. "Cole is going to kill Rey right now!" Meanwhile, at the shadow camp, Rey is training the puppy when JT walks up and asks if they can talk. Rey ignores, playing with the pup. JT grabs Rey's shoulder. "Look, I get it. You don't want to lose more people. But if you keep shutting everyone out, that's all that you'll do." Rey looks down and says he didn't want to talk. JT says he wants to make things work with Rey. "I'm sure we can. Your family knows you're okay, we can go stay with them, we can get away from all of this. We won't have to deal with Cole or his people. We can leave. Please?" Rey says he isn't abandoning the camp. "JT, these are our friends! I'm not going to let them die for something I did. If it's my time to die, then that's it." The two are interrupted when Dana, one of the shadow people, runs up, telling them Madison returned. Rey sees Madison looking around frantically before seeing him. She runs to him, saying they need to leave. "Everyone, we all need to go now! Cole is coming to kill Rey and JT, he will kill anyone else that gets in his way." Shyanne yells, "So let him! We will go down fighting!" Madison shakes her head, telling Rey he isn't staying here. "Yes, I am! These people are in trouble because of me, Maddie, I can't just leave!" JT grabs him by the shoulders and says he's being stupid right now. "Rey, you need to go. The rest of us will cover for you, we can handle what comes next." Rey says he can't ask them to do that. Dianna steps up and says he doesn't have to. "You're apart of this family, too. We're here to help you." Finally, Rey says he'll go. He calls Adele and the puppy comes running, Rey picking her up. Madison asked where he got her. "I found her and her mother yesterday. She was the only surviving dog. I named her after Adele." Madison smiles at her brother, petting the dog. While walking to the gate, Rey says goodbye. JT says he hopes they meet again. Rey smiles at him, blushing. "I hope so, too." Suddenly, a gunshot goes off, everyone jumping and looking to see Cole's group has arrived. He shakes his head, telling Madison she should have told him that she knew where he was. "I didn't know you were hunting my brother." Cole laughs, saying, "That must suck. I know you lost your sister and your grandparents and father." Rey looks at Madison, asking what happened to their dad. Madison says she doesn't know. Rey says he can take him, just leave everyone else alone. Cole nods, saying he doesn't want to make more trouble. Rey hands Adele to Madison, who tells him to stop. Dianna and Shyanne are watching. "We need to do something now." Dianna says. Shyanne says to wait for the right moment. As Rey steps forward, JT says to stop. "He only killed that guy to protect me! I killed the other one, too. I should be taken, not him." Rey looks at him and whispers to keep quiet. Dianna begins walking forward, saying he's going to get himself killed. Dana tells her she can't go into that mess. "Shyanne's right, we need to wait for the perfect moment to strike." Cole smiles and says he can tell the two boys are close. "Lovers, is it?" JT and Rey look to one another. "It's complicated." JT replies. Cole shrugs, saying he admires that JT will give his life for Rey. "I'll accept. Come on." Rey says to JT he can't do this. "You don't deserve to die for this." JT says he won't. "Get your sister out of here now. We'll handle them." Rey begs him one last time not to do it. "Please, just... come with us." JT kisses Rey, saying, "I hope we meet again." Madison grabs Rey, telling him to hurry. They run to the back fence of the camp. Madison stops and places the dog in his tent. "The others are coming. We need to get weapons and be ready to help." At the gate, Kelly leads her group to the battle. They walk past Cole, who asks what they're doing. "You are not killing my brother, Cole." Kelly says. Cole says her brother is free to go. "I'm taking his friend here." He says, pointing to JT. He tells the kid to come with them. JT turns to Dianna and nods. She yells out, "Now!" and the shadow people start the battle. During the battle, many are killed. JT is shot in the side and falls, Dianna trying to help him but Dane grabs her. Some others take JT. Dianna yells for JT, saying she's coming. Vikki runs up and stabs Dane in the back, allowing Dianna to get free. It's too late, Cole and his group have left as soon as they got JT. Dianna looks around, seeing the bodies of her group. She looks at Bobby and Dana, both look traumatized and in shock. "W-We're all that's left..." Dana mutters. Rey runs up, Adele by his side. "Where's JT?" He asks. Dianna gives him a look and he understands, looking down. Jen walks to the three shadow people and tells them they have more than enough room at the school. "You can stay with us there." Dianna nods, saying thank you as she rubs the tears from her eyes. "Mind if we come with?" A voice asks. Everyone looks to see Piper and Raj, both have been MIA since Season 1. Rey smiles, hugging Piper. He says he missed her. "I told you we'd meet again, Rey." Vikki and Thomas say hi to Raj, who is glad to see them. At the Grey Safety Camp, Jody storms into Cole's room. "How could you do that, Cole? You killed everyone just to take one boy!" Cole says they shot first. Jody says it doesn't matter. "People are getting pissed that we allowed another person in here and that you wasted ammo on people who probably weren't a threat!" Cole tells his sister to get out. She shakes her head, telling him to shape up. "One day, I'm not going to be able to help you anymore." She says before leaving. Cole walks into a room and sits in a chair. Across from him is JT, who is on the ground, gripping his wound. Cole asks what his name is. JT says he needs a doctor. "Please, I-I'm bleeding a lot." Cole says he'll get someone on it. "Eventually." He stands and walks out of the room, leaving JT in the dark. At the school, Rey is sitting in the courtyard on a bench when Charli comes up. She asks how he's been. He shrugs. "I just allowed all these people to die for me, so there's that." Charli says he couldn't have prevented that. Rey scoffs, saying he could have prevented so much if everyone just let Cole take him. "I could have killed him myself and gotten out. Instead, JT is stuck and probably getting killed or worse, is a walker." Charli is silent and says she's sorry. "We'll find him." Inside, Madison, Will, Dianna, Mike and Raj are all together. "Okay, everyone. Now, we need a plan." Will asks a plan for what. "A plan to kill Cole Grey." Co-Stars *Vanessa Lengies as Lindsay *Adam Campbell as Ben *Lawrence Kao as Tim *Kenric Green as Nick *Alanna Masterson as Dana Collins Deaths *Tim *Dane *Shyanne *Nick *Gina Chang *Haley (Off-Screen) *Jeff (Off-Screen) Trivia *Lily Rabe and Naveen Andrews return to play their respective characters. *The Shadow People are all killed except for Dianna Mills, JT Kallin, Bobby Chambers and Dana Collins. **JT Kallin is taken hostage by the Grey Family Safety Camp. *The High School, the remaining Shadow People and Raj and Piper decide to merge and live at the school. Category:JtheAlphabetBoy's The Walking Dead Category:Episodes